


Take Advantage

by minev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minev/pseuds/minev
Summary: two boys and not long left to live, here have a smutty oneshotbases in s4 and no spoilers <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 31





	Take Advantage

One of the boys lay down onto the bed, being pinned down by the other, brushes of hair tickle the boy on the bed. Squirming. 

“Stop, you better stay still” the other boy whispered into his ear, biting it in the process making the other boy’s spine shiver in anticipation. Crying out for this torment to be stopped. The younger boy taking dominance for once makes sure the older boy knows whos in charge. Placing his hand on the older boys face and pushing his head backwards leaving his neck exposed, so he can leave soft kisses and hickeys. Making sure everyone knows he is his. 

His hands still pinned down the older boy whimpers and groans, he's bored of being teased now and wants his body to feel the soft touches of the other boy. He wants the pressure to be released he wants to feel some relief. 

“Please, I’ve been waiting for so long”

“But it's so much fun watching you get annoyed and beg for me”

The younger boy knew what he wanted and the older boy knew exactly what he would have to do. The younger boy gets closer to the other and the wisps of his hair fall onto the other boy, the younger boy pushes the other boy’s hair out of his face revealing his defined face, he’d grown up to be so much more beautiful. And he really did like his new hair, he found it rather arousing. Gently their lips met, soft gentle kisses at first but began to be rougher and desperate, they’d been waiting a long time to meet again, like this at least. And they were both going to take advantage of this time the best they could. They’d been doing this for years now, secret shared kisses and sloppy hand jobs that left them both breathless. At first, it was almost friends with benefits but they did love each other, they were desperate for some touch, some feeling. Eventually, they grew even more in love. Even though they knew they didn't have much longer left together. They wanted to spend every last second together and even when the older boys time was up the younger said he’d go with him, they said they’d burn out together and that’s what they’re gonna do.

Breathless after the intense kiss the younger boy finally drops back off the older boy, his hands trailing over the boy’s bare chest as he starts to stand up. The older boy drags the younger one into bed and ties his hair back to keep it out the way. Finally, he thinks taking control as he should be. We all know he was the dominant one really. Pushing the younger one down into the bed and climbing on top of him, straddling him. Slowly running his hand over his chest and playing with his nipples when he got to them. The older brown-haired boy peppered little kisses all over the other boy’s torso gently sucking on his nipples, they were always sensitive. The blonde-haired boy shifted as the brown-haired boy started biting on his nipples, he let out a small moan and then the other boy smirked as he saw he was doing well at making the boy feel good, he gently placed a finger in the rim of his boxers slowly pulling at the elastic and letting go, making the younger boy feel a small sharp pang on his hip. 

The blonde-haired boy grabbed onto the other boy’s hips pulling them down to grind onto them, both of them enjoyed the pleasure as they both let out little whimpers, the brown-haired boy placed his fingers on the other boy’s lips

“Shhh you, I don't want everyone hearing how well I do you”

Those words instantly made the blonde boy even harder, he felt like anything that boy said in that husky tone would instantly make him hard, that being said it doesn’t take much for him to get hard. 

He felt the brown-haired boys hard against his thigh as he ground into him, the pleasure was unreal, they both had been desperate for this for a long time. The blonde boy pulled the other boys head close to him so he could see his face as he longed for more than this, as he kissed him deeply. Tongues interwinding and hands sliding beneath boxers. As the brown-haired boy gently slid his hand over the other boys cock slowly rubbing it back and forth. The other boy tried to keep his moans in, holding his hand over his mouth. His eyes almost started watering it felt that good. It had been so long they both thought, of course, it was going to feel good.

The blonde boy didn't want to have all the attention so he slowly pushed the other boy’s boxers down and then he took them off, leaving the blonde boy to take in how beautiful he was. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw how big he had gotten, he forgets when he doesn’t get to see it often

“Armin if you just keep starting you’ll never get it in you”

Armin didn't have to say anything but smirk and roll over, where the other boy began to pull down Armin’s boxers, revealing the pale ass he loves. The brown-haired boy gave it a little smack, he couldn't resist himself. He just looked at him for a while, staring at what he could call his.

“Eren,  _ you know if you just keep staring you’ll never get in me _ ”

Armin was obviously winding Eren up by saying this, he couldn't see what Eren was going to do next, which filled him with a rush of excitement.

“You little twink, you’ll regret saying that, you know I can do what I want too and when I want”

Eren rolled Armin over and held him by his neck strangling him slightly just enough to make his breath hitch. Armin would be lying if he said he didn't like it, he loved to be dominated and told what to do. He was a little kinky bitch really and Eren knew that and was going to take full advantage of that. 

Eventually, he let go of Armin letting him get his breath back, but before he could he was smothering him with kisses. Trailing them down to the base of Armin’s cock and gently kissing it down, Armin ran his fingers through Erens tied back hair, trying not to let out any moans. Holding them back was hard for Armin unsurprisingly he was quite vocal normally but this time Eren didn't want anyone to hear, normally he's all up for it, he likes people to know he owns this little twink. He would occasionally put his hand on his arse in public or give him a cheeky kiss while everyone was around and Armin would blush extremely heavily, especially when Levi was around and he’d just “tch” in annoyance. Eren would normally give him a wink and walk off after that, at first people were shocked but now it just seems second nature for the two to be inside of each other. 

Eren began to slowly take in Armins decently sized cock, he always loved the size of it and how easily it slipped down the back of his throat, Armin loved it when Eren would just play with the tip. Licking it slowly and sucking up all the precum. Teasing that’s what Armin loved even though he hated it at times and just wanted Eren to get going and just be in his ass, he likes the teasing before. Eren bringing him close to climax and then stopping and letting him cool down. Eren loved to see Armin get so sad after he had been let down. 

Slowly Eren ran his finger across the slit at the top and wiped away the small droplet of cum on the tip of his cock, he began to run his hand up and down holding tightly because Armin liked that. Armin covered his mouth again with his hand stifling the moans he ever so desperately wanted to let out. Eren just smirked at the blonde boy and rubbed his hand on his chest, in a way to say  _ it's okay I’m here to look after you _ as Armin let out small whimpers. 

Eventually, Eren could see it was getting too much for Armin and he would be getting close soon. Eren decided to stop as he hadn’t even had his fun yet, he wanted Armin to make him feel good. He always loved his cute small ass and how when he slapped it, it would stay red for a few minutes because it was that pale, and so smooth Eren thought. 

Armin pushed Eren backwards so he was now laying flat. Armin trying to bring back some of the dominance he tried to go with at the start, began to pump Erens cock. Armin just stared at Eren looking at how he quivered in the feeling of arousal and getting touched by his favourite blonde boy. Eren was a bit bigger than Armin as you might have guessed, Armin’s smaller hand got round it perfectly Eren thought and he always applied the correct amount of pressure and he always felt like Armin was ticking it which was his favourite due to Armin’s dainty hands. 

Eren had had enough of this foreplay by now. He was desperate to be inside Armin’s tight tiny ass, god he loved it. 

“I think it's about time we both had some  _ fun _ ”

Armin felt electricity go through him when Eren said this to him, making his hairs stand on the edge and making his own cock bounce a little from the excitement, he knew his normal position the one where he was on all fours and Eren would do him from behind. He also loved this position it hit is spot perfectly and Eren wouldn’t have to see his face as he wanted to scream out his name in pleasure. 

Eren slapped Armin’s ass while looking at the hole he was about to enter, Armin’s face flushed red not from embarrassment but from waiting too long and now he was horny and desperate. From the corner of his eye Eren saw Armin’s red cheeks and knew what he wanted, he began to rub the lotion on his hands making sure to put plenty on, last time they did it was a while ago and he knew Armin would be a little tight. 

Inserting just the tip of his finger he felt Armin clench around it and heard him mumbling words into the pillow at his face. Eren knew Armin wanted more than just that, so he inserted two and began to scissor him. Slowly stretching his baby out, making him wide enough to fit him in. 

Armin let out even more small whimpers gasping when Eren would widen his fingers to stretch him, the gasps were from the pleasure and the sharp pain he felt. It had been a while. 

Eren slud three fingers into his little blonde bitch and began to scissor them all at once, he loved hearing Armin try to stifle his moans and gasps while he begged for more, he begged to be filled all he wanted was to feel Erens large cock inside of him, sliding back and forth until they both came and were lying on top of each other and fall asleep and before they knew it someone was knocking at the door.

  
  


Eventually, even Eren got fed up with just hearing Armin feel the pleasure and he knew he was the only one who could make Armin scream not just moan out little mumbles. Eren stroked a lot of lotion onto his own throbbing cock and made sure to put a little extra on Armin, he didn't want to hurt him at all. Slowly he inserted in, gently at first just putting the tip in. Going slow being careful not to hurt his precious blonde boy.

“Please Eren I’ve waited long enough, stop teasing!”

Eren grabbed onto the back of Armin’s fairly short hair and pushed himself in. Armin let out a huge groan into the pillow as he felt Eren inside of him, it almost made his whole body go limp. He’d missed the feeling of it for so long and now he was going to take advantage of his and make sure this was the best feeling he ever felt. 

Eren rocked his body back and forth biting his own lip to keep in his own groans, he loved this, he loved feeling how Armin clenched around his cock it made it feel so much better. He loved seeing that pool of cum fall out of Armin afterwards, he loved seeing his limp body still on the comedown. Still not being able to talk properly because it felt that good. He also loved helping Armin come not like he needed any help, but he would like to rub his cock when they were both getting close. 

Eren was sliding in and out of Armin feeling all of his walls around his own cock. He placed his hands on Armin’s back scratching on it at how good it felt and how much he was enjoying it, Erens cock was beginning to feel tight and he felt pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He let out a small moan.

“Armin.. Fuck”

This made Armin, even more, turned on, hearing his lover call him by his name. Made him know he was doing a good job at being a sub. He knew he was fulfilling his duties.

Eren was holding onto Armin as he slid his cock in and out of Armin’s tight ass, by this time Armin was clutching onto the covers of the bed and Eren could see how close he was getting, Eren would be lying if he wasn't getting close too, all he wanted to do was release into Armin. That was the satisfaction he wanted right now. 

“Eren please, I can't much longer”

This was all Eren needed to hear to know he didn't have to hold back any longer, he grabbed Armins cock and stroked it and played with the tip, flicking his finger back and forth on it. Feeling the pre cum drip off. Eren also increased the speed of how quick his hips were going and he heard a few screams of his own name. That was incredibly hot and made him blush even the tiniest bit. 

“Armin, I’m gonna-”   
  


“S-same”

Erens hips buckled as he came into Armin, he let out a relieving sigh and Armin came with him, all over Erens hand as he was playing with him right to the very end. When Armin felt Erens cock begin to tingle and release into him he couldn't hold himself any longer and needed to release himself too, even if it was on Eren. 

They were both breathless both trying to get their breath back as Armin’s legs were numb and he collapsed headfirst onto the bed. Eren pulled out and looked at the cum drip out of Armin and went to lie down next to him. Both still breathless they shared a small kiss, Erens cock was still twitching from how good it felt. They didn't do anything different it just felt so much better. Maybe it was because they hadn’t done it in a while, and the last time they did do it, was in the shower and it didn't go very well and they just ended up jerking each other off. 

“You were so good, Armin”

Armin lost for words just smiled at Eren he was still trying to catch his breath back, he didn't even care that he was lying in a pool of his cum and Eren was holding him with again his cum on his hand, all he wanted to do was sleep. Worn out after the thrill of sex. He too agreed this was the best he had ever had. He put it down to him being dominant at the beginning and all the teasing. 

Eren cradled Armin in his arms holding his boy and sucking on his neck like he would do every time after sex so everyone knew he was his. Eren was unbelievably sentimental and possessive, you wouldn’t imagine?

“I love you Eren”

“I love you too Armin so much”

Eren held Armin tightly as they both began to fall asleep in each other’s arms, warm and protected from the outside world

No matter how much little time they had left in this world, they’d  _ take advantage _ of every second they had left and make sure they didn't miss a single second with each other, as one day they will all die but at least they’ll go together. 

So they say, let's  _ take advantage _ of our time. Let's live the rest of our lives in another universe because I will always love you and I will always find you.

_ fin _


End file.
